bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fureru Tsuki
Fureru Tsuki '''is a shinigami currently looking for a place in the gotei thirteen. Appearance Fureru looks like an average rebellious teenager who has black hair and wears black lipstick. He usually wears a black jacker and a pair of jeans disliking the normal shinigami uniform Personality Fureru is a cold man with a streak for sadism going as far as abducting a fellow student and then torturing him. Behind this he actually has a soft spot for animals. He is very efficient and wastes no time in his private life or in battle. History Fureru was born in the human world. He had been suffering for years at the abuse and torture that he had recieved from a local gang. He was one day found hung in his bedroom. When he arrivied he woke up in the midlle of the Academy and they enrolled him when he showed potential matching Shuei Hisagi's. Powers and abilities '''Expert Torturer: Fureru is an expert torturer and can manipulate a persons body to create immense pain while causing minimum damage. He can also cut a person from every angle without hitting any areas that would cause serious harm. Expert Hakuda: '''Fureru's prerfered method of combat is Hakuda. He has shown himself proficient enough to incapacitate a tutor and has a vast knowledge of chokeholds and armlocks. '''Proficient Zanjutsu: '''Fureru has a natural talent for types of hakuda. He fights with a very relaxed postion while executing strikes with surgical precision. He likes to torment weaker opponents but immediately goes for kills when facing stronger opponents. '''Flash Step User: '''Fureru can use flash steps. Zanpaktou : Fureru's zanpaktou take the form of a normal katana in its sealed state. It's name is '''Kegaki Hari. When released the blade becomes a rapier with an intricate handle. The release command is Kiroku (Record). :: Shikai Special Ability: When in shikai Fureru can "write" in the air in certain patterns to create effects like causing pain to the enemy to making fireballs appear. Each of his "enchantments" has it's own name which must be called out. *'Kutsuu no Gin: ('苦痛の銀 ) (Pain Silver) Fureru grazes the opponents body with his sword whilst writing the characters. Then a wave of pain flows through the oponents body. *'Shousan no Tetsu ('消散の鉄 ) (Dissipating Iron) Fureru must have complete timing as he has to write on an energy attack. If he pulls it off then the attack will dissipate but stronger attacks may only be weakened. *'Sakkaku no Herium '(錯覚のヘリウム) (Illusion Helium) Fureru writes on the very air, reflecting the light to cause illusions to be seen by the enemies. He usually take the form of a horrendus beast in this form but has used in other ways, such as impersonating other people. *'Nokkuato no Kin '(ノックアウトの金 ) (Knockout Gold) Fureru runs his blade over an opponent, and if his spiritual pressure dominates theirs, they will fall unconscious *'Shringu Iou '(シーリング硫黄 ) (Sealing Sulfur) Hureru graws a pentagram on his opponent and, depending on how much spritual pressure they have, all their kido and zanpaktou skills will be sealed. Lasts a maximum of five minutes but only works when Fureru's spirtual pressure exceeds his opponents. *'Dousatsu Ryoku Karushiumu '(洞察力カルシウム) (Insight Calcium) After writing on his opponent Fureru is then able to acuratley gauge his opponents strength and reiastsu levels. Trivia Fureru's zanpaktou is based on Fried Justice form fairy tail. Quote Category:Character